


Love, Cas

by BrokenHalos



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Blackmail, Bullying, Coming Out, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Forced coming out, Gay Male Character, Getting Together, Graduation, Hannah is in love with Cas, High School, Homophobia, Inspired by Love Simon, Internalized Homophobia, Love Confessions, M/M, No underaged smut, Secret Identity, all characters are 18 and a few months away from graduating so I don't have to tag this as underaged, everyone is a legal consenting age, secret emails, this fic is based off Love Simon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:14:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27762073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenHalos/pseuds/BrokenHalos
Summary: Castiel is a perfectly normal 18 year old boy, he is months away from graduating, he has two best friends Hannah and Gabriel and he lives with his aunt Amara after his parents passed away, except he has a big secret, one that he has kept from people for years.He is gay.There is no way that he was coming out of the closet, not until he was far far away. He wanted to hold onto the last few months of normality he had left in the little town of Stone Hill, that is until he meets Green, well he would meet him if he actually had any idea who he was. It turns out Cas and him share the same secret, but can they keep it?This fic is based of Love, Simon which is an amazing movie I suggest you watch if you haven't already.
Relationships: Brief Lisa Braeden/Dean Winchester - Relationship, Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	1. The Man In Me

Castiel is a perfectly normal 18-year-old boy, he is months away from graduating, he has two best friends Hannah and Gabriel and he lives with his Aunt Amara after his parents passed away, except he has a big secret, one that he has kept from people for years. 

He is gay. 

There is no way that he was coming out of the closet, not until he was far far away. He wanted to hold onto the last few months of normality he had left in the little town of Stone Hill. 

Castiel wakes up to the sound of his alarm, the sun eagerly beaming down on his face telling him to get the fuck up. He groans and rolls over, enjoying the coolness of the pillow on his face mixed with the warmness of being under the blanket. 

Reluctantly he gets up, puts on a shirt and trudges downstairs where his aunt is waiting, reading the Stone Hill times, his wardrobe consisted of oversized hoodies that hung off his slim frame, plain shirts and jeans, for a gay male, he did not dress well if he were to indulge in the stereotype. 

Castiel goes through his morning ritual of brushing his teeth and getting dressed for high school. _Just four more months_ he thought to himself. Although he couldn’t complain, he had some great friends. He had known Gabriel and Hannah since they were all in Kindergarten. They did regular friend stuff like load up on carbs and gossip about who was with who, go to parties and do sleepovers. 

Every morning without fail he would pick them up in his dark blue 1970 Lincoln Continental, he was very proud of his car but his friend Dean who owned a beautiful black 1967 Chevy Impala, given to him by his father John Winchester, an ex-marine, called it a pimp mobile. Dean Winchester, they were good friends and would often eat lunch together but they weren't hanging-out-just-by-yourselves close. Yet, Castiel couldn’t help but feel drawn to him, he was a popular kid with light brown hair that went straight up, freckles that dotted his nose, Disney princess green eyes and a hand me down brown leather jacket, Dean was a teenage wet dream, but he was also so much more. 

Castiel had seen his kindness, his righteousness when protecting his little brother Sam from bullies, anyone really. Dean stuck up for the little guy. Dean had a sense of humour that was dirty yet endearing, he was a well-known ladies' man but Cas couldn’t help but be charmed by him, once Dean had made him laugh so hard that orange juice had come out of his nose. Dean had apologised profusely while Cas sat there, mortified. 

Castiel could openly admit to himself that Dean was beautiful and he had fantasied about him a few...hundred times, but sadly Dean was painfully straight. 

Hannah was an attractive girl with dark hair and blue eyes that matched Castiel’s, they were often mistaken for siblings but Hannah would just blush and gasp “No!” Even though Hannah was the closest thing he actually had to a sister. 

Gabriel was a brother to him, he was mischievous and always had some form of candy in his mouth, he had light blond hair that came just above his shoulders and hazel eyes that glinted menacingly whenever he had the opportunity to be a ‘Little shit.’ But his friends kept him grounded, especially since the death of his parents. 

He was pulled from his thoughts by his phone going off. It was Hannah. He answered her call. 

“Oh my god Cas did you hear?” 

“Hear what?” He questioned. 

“Some anonymous kid outed himself as gay, he’s a student at our school! Check the forum, Stone Hill Secrets.” 

Castiel’s heart fluttered. “Uh wait lemme check.” He opened his laptop and sure enough he saw the post on the popular forum. It read. 

_Sometimes, I feel like_

_I'm stuck on a Ferris wheel._

_One minute I'm on_

_top of the world,_

_and the next,_

_I'm at rock bottom._

_Over and over, all day long._

_Because a lot of my life_

_is great,_

_but nobody knows I'm gay._

_-Green._

Castiel let out a huff. “Ah shit I’ll call you back my aunt is calling me.” He said quickly. “Seeya soon.” And then he hung up before Hannah could say anything. 

He sat and stared at the computer screen and noticed an email at the top. 

He pressed reply. 

Castiel stopped and ran his hands through his hair, was he really going to do this? Come out to this stranger? 

Apparently, the answer was yes because his hands had already started making a fake account before his brain could scream ‘No!’ 

_Dear Green,_

_I'm just like you._

_For the most part,_

_my life is totally normal._

_My dad was the annoyingly_

_Handsome jock_

_who married_

_the hot class president._

_And no, they didn't peak_

_in high school._

_And then, there's my friends._

_We do everything friends do._

_We drink way too much..._

_So, like I said,_

_I'm just like you._

_I have a totally,_

_perfectly normal life._

_Except I have one_

_huge-ass secret._

Then Castiel thought long and hard about how he would sign off. 

_-Angel of Thursday._

He pressed send and he felt a flutter of relief, he didn’t mention that his parents died because then it would be all too obvious who he was. Castiel made his way downstairs. 

Amara let out a small huff of disapproval as Castiel made his way towards the door. Castiel turned around slowly. “Aren't you forgetting something?” He eyed him. 

“Sorry I’m gonna be late.” He explained. “I’ll eat when I get back.” And rushed out of the door. 

Castiel was glad that she didn’t give him that whole ‘Breakfast is the most important meal of the day’ crap. 

Amara let out a small smile and muttered. “Teenagers.” Under her breath, then her attention went back to her newspaper. 

Castiel got in his car and drove to Hannah’s house first as it was the closest on route, she got in with a huge grin on her face. “Morning.” She chirped and Castiel grinned back. 

Next the collected Gabriel, he had a hard time opening the car door because of the giant lollipop in his hand. “Hey guys.” He greeted. Castiel smiled again, he really couldn’t ask for better friends. 

They picked up coffee on the way to school, Castiel’s order was simple, he liked black coffee with a little bit of sugar, Hannah’s regular was a latte with foam and of course Gabriel, with his insatiable sweet tooth ordered the caramel latte with extra caramel. They had ordered it so often that every day without fail the barista already had their orders ready by the time they got there. 

All three friends walked through the halls of Stone Hill High and they made their way to the weekly school assembly. Richard Roman an aspiring politician turned Principal did not look happy, truth be told he never looked happy, he hated his job and he hated children, most people wondered why he took the job maybe because of his insatiable need to exert power over people, he enjoyed the control. He was a skinny man with cropped dark hair and an icy smile. Dick, a nickname that suited him well, given to him by most of his co-workers and students, was the only sort of retaliation that you could get away with in his school. 

“Someone.” He said sternly, pausing for dramatic affect. “Someone here has committed a criminal offense, it happened last night. One of you thought it would be hilarious to spray paint an R after the word Stone on our school plaque that reads Stone Hill High School.” The audience of teenagers immediately burst out laughing and even a few of the teachers joined in. “Thank that’s funny, do you?” Mr. Roman was seething. “Yes, ha! Ha! changing the word Stone to Stoner how very ingenious, how very daring to make a mockery of my- our school!” He said dryly. 

Still not getting the attention of the crowd he sucked in a deep breath. “SILENCE!.” He bellowed and the auditorium fell deathly quiet. 

“Now, whoever our little Banksy may be, own up by the end of the day and we won’t press criminal charges. Dismissed.” He said with a wave of his hand and the students left row by row. 

“Wonder who had the balls to pull off that move.” Gabriel chuckled to Hannah and Cas outside their lockers. 

“Whoever it is Dick is gonna have their ass.” Castiel said and then blushed and stuttered at the sentence, he didn’t mean to sound so crude. 

Gabriel let out an undignified snort. “Didn’t know you were one for dick jokes Cassie.” 

Castiel blushed again, if only he knew. 

“Heyyyy Hannah.” A short boy with a curly mess of hair said from behind them, he leaned against the locker but fumbled a bit in an attempt to look cool. 

She rolled her eyes and turned around. “Hey Metatron.” She gave him her best fake smile. 

“You doing anything after school?” He asked hopefully, fiddling with his sleeve. 

“Uh yeah studying at the library.” He said cautiously trying not to sound interesting. 

He grinned and his eyes widened. “Great! I’ll see you there.” And before she could respond he skipped away. 

“I-I...” She tried but nothing came out. 

Castiel checked his phone to see if Green had replied but disappointment hit him hard. _It’s still early_. He thought to himself. 

He couldn’t stop thinking about it all through class, who was Green? 

His thoughts were cut short when Dean walked through the door. 

“Mr. Winchester you are late, need I remind you that this is your third offence so I’ll be seeing you after class for detention.” Mr. McLeod scolded. He was a short man who always wore black and had the kind of British accent that made you feel sorry for ever being born whenever he reprimanded you, so of course he was a teacher of English. 

“Something tells me you enjoy punishing me, Sir.” Dean retorted and the Brit ignored his comment. 

Castiel checked his phone again but not as surreptitiously as he had thought because it was being yanked out of his hands and pocketed by Mr. McLeod. 

“Mr. Novak, no phones in class, detention after school for you as well.” He said will a telling smirk; oh, he defiantly got a sick kick out of it. 

Castiel groaned and felt a pat on his shoulder, he quickly whipped round to be met with the face of Dean Winchester. 

“Glad to have some company in hell?” Castiel joked with a sardonic tone, trying to act as normal as possible, well as normal as someone can be when they are counting the freckles on another person's face. 

Dean grinned at him, his hand still lingering on the dark-haired boy’s shoulder. “Yeah.” His eyes glinted. “It’s a date.” He chuckled, and then he retracted his hand. 

Castiel gulped, he knew Dean was just joking around but he couldn’t help the fluttering feeling in his stomach, he smiled and quickly turned back to the board to where Mr. McLeod was droning on about some big important test coming up but he couldn’t concentrate because he could still feel the phantom touch of Dean’s hand on his shoulder. 

_Damn you, you gorgeous bastard._


	2. Most of the time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel gets a response and is eager to reply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of smut is described here but nothing too graphic, just a warning  
> Exited for you guys to read it  
> please notify me of any changes I should make, or mistakes  
> Kudos and comments are welcomed with much enthusiasm!

Detention with Dean wasn’t half bad, yes Cas was counting down the seconds until he had his phone again so he could check his emails, but Dean was a good distraction. Mr McLoed had left the room and told them he’d be back in an hour to dismiss them. Typically, that wasn’t how detentions went but he told them he had prior engagements. 

Dean grinned at Castiel as the teacher clicked the door behind him. 

“An hour huh?” He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. “What shit do you think we can get up to in an hour?” 

“Hopefully none.” Castiel sighed. “My aunt is already gonna be pissed when she finds out about my detention.” 

“Awh you’re no fun.” Dean frowned playfully and then looked to Cas again with a boyish smile. “We’re friends right Cas?” 

“Of course, Dean.” Castiel responded almost immediately. 

“Then how come I know nothing about ya?” He questioned. 

Castiel thought about it. “I suppose we’ve never had occasion.” He told Dean. “I mean we have mutual friends but we’ve never hung out alone.” 

“Shame.” Dean stated matter-of-factly. 

“Why is that?” Castiel asked but Dean quickly changed the subject. 

“how come you always talk like ya swallowed a dictionary Cas?” He teased. 

Just as Castiel was about to start talking again a small redhead appeared at the door grinning and waving at Dean and Cas. 

“Charlie.” Dean greeted fondly as she slipped inside the room. “What are you doing here?” 

“I’ve come to break you out!” She exclaimed. “To discuss Halloween plans.” 

Dean’s eyes lit up with delight. “Shit yeah forgot.” He turned to Castiel. “I’m throwing a Halloween party cause my parents will be outta town for their anniversary.” 

Castiel smiled and nodded. 

“You’re coming right?” He asked the dark-haired boy hopefully. 

“Of course he is! Hannah and Gabriel are coming too I just invited them.” Charlie interrupted. 

“S-sure if you’ll have me.” He responded. 

“Yeah, I just hope Charlie hasn’t invited the entire school.” He narrowed his eyes in a way that Charlie knew was light-hearted. 

Charlie was a small red-haired girl who seemed to be one of Dean’s best friends, she was often found in the library on the computers playing restricted video games that she had managed to gain access through by hacking, although she would never admit to it. 

Her usual attire were shirts with horrible jokes on them usually relating to Star Trek or Lord of the Rings. Just like Dean she wore flannel and tight denim jeans, she was pretty but never seemed to be interested in any of the advance's boys made towards her. 

All three sat there chatting until an hour was up. Mr McLeod came in to tell the boys they could leave and his eyes narrowed when they fell on Charlie. “Ah, Miss Bradbury. Visitation time already?” 

No one had seen him come in so they jumped and looked in the direction of the snarky English accent. “Get out, all three of you and make sure you aren’t back here again or next time I’ll make your lives hell.” 

Dean and Charlie got up to leave but Castiel stayed behind. “Something you would like to say Novak?” 

“M-My phone?” He asked nervously. 

“Ah yes.” He said reaching into his desk draw and handing the phone back to him, Castiel quickly turned to leave. 

“And Novak?” Castiel spun round. “Next time you feel yourself getting distracted in my class.” He paused, just like the principal had done. “Don’t.” 

Castiel nodded sharply. “I won’t tell your aunt about this but tread lightly.” 

Castiel hastily sped out of the classroom. 

He checked his phone hoping that he had finally got a reply but he sighed sadly at the blank screen. 

Dean and Charlie had already disappeared and Hannah was studying in the library with a very insistent Metatron, Castiel chuckled at the thought. 

Gabriel was no doubt home already guzzling candy so Castiel walked home alone. 

He got home and jumped in the shower, but it was later interrupted by the vibration of his phone, he hastily checked it. 

_A secret, huh?_

_Is it the same as my secret?_

_If it is, when did you know?_

_\- Have you told anyone? - Green._

Castiel’s chest lit up and he dried his damp hands on the white scratchy towel. 

_No, Green._

_I haven't told anyone._

_And, honestly, I can't even_

_really explain why._

_Deep down, I know my family_

_would be fine with it._

His heart clenched a bit at family, he did have family and yes, his parents would be fine with it but they were gone, he didn’t even know what his aunt would think of the whole ordeal. 

Castiel thought back to the time when he had first been exposed to gay porn, he had been surfing the internet at age twelve and it had taken him to some dodgy website because before he knew it gay porn was popping up everywhere and they ads seemed to be unclickable. At first Castiel had panicked, but then he started to stare more intently, not to be pervy or anything just with a childlike curiosity. 

Then as he got older, he became more curious. 

At age fifteen Castiel’s girlfriend Meg had told him that she may be falling in love with him, Castiel merely squeaked out a “Thanks!” And run off leaving her hurt and confused, they soon broke it off. 

At age sixteen he had whacked off to hetero porn but she sounds of the over-the-top screaming from the female didn’t grab his attention. Instead, he was focused on the male, the deep masculine moans as he fucked into the baby sitter, the way his eyes were screwed shut in pleasure and his thighs clenched as he neared orgasm. No, the sounds of the female were background noise as the Pizza man emptied into her and at the same time the confused teenage boy sat there in shame at what he had just done, he was supposed to get off by watching the woman but he couldn’t get the thoughts of strong muscular arms gripping his sides out of his mind. 

He realised that he was gay a few months after. 

He then wrote it down in the email, well not in detail, followed by, 

_What about you? - Angel of Thursday._

Castiel could imagine Green chuckling softly after reading about his recurring dream about Dr. Sexy from the medical drama, he had found it strange at first but after a while couldn’t wait to go to sleep so he could dream of muscular men in Doctor outfits. 

Five minutes after he had sent it, he got a reply. 

_Doctor kink, huh?_

_I’ve got a cowboy fetish myself ;)_

_Don’t be too ashamed_

_About the girlfriend_

_I had one but_

_It didn’t work out_

_Because I found myself_

_More attracted to_

_Her older brother than her_

_I found out that_

_I was gay when he kissed_

_Me behind their shed_

_But I was too_

_In denial to take it further. - Green_

Castiel smiled at the email, this guy sounded great. 

_Ah,_

_Well, I haven’t told anyone_

_About my_

_Doctor Sexy phase_

_So now we are_

_Even_

_I guess I’ll have to_

_Look out for the_

_Guy who loves westerns_

_I was just listening_

_To a song and_

_It reminded me_

_Of you. - Angel of Thursday_

He cringed at the part about the song but he knew that it was too late and now he had to lie in the bed that he had made. 

_Yeah?_

_What kind of music do you listen to? - Green_

Castiel loved all kinds of music but he specifically loved old music, it reminded him of his childhood. He felt his music taste was a little too outdated so he was nervous about sharing, he did it anyway. Something about Green made Cas trust him, Green wouldn’t judge him 

_All Kinds,_

_Especially old music._

_You know like classic rock. - Angel of Thursday_

Castiel felt himself drawn to Green, he had no idea who he was or what he looked like but he knew that they had made a connection. 

_Dude! No way_

_Me too, gotta love the classics. - Green._

Castiel smiled and felt exactment at the prospect of getting to know Green. 

_I’m thinking about dressing_

_Up like a cowboy for_

_Halloween,_

_Thoughts?_

_What will you be wearing? - Angel of Thursday_

He waited for Green’s response and groaned at his attempt at flirting. 

_I'm not dressing up._

_For me,_

_Halloween's all about_

_That sweet, sweet candy._

_I don’t know what_

_It is about you_

_but I feel like I can_

_tell you everything_

_you make me want to open up and_

_Honestly,_

_that terrifies me. - Green_

Castiel melted at the words, he felt like he could be himself around Green. Even after a few messages. 

All about the candy? Castiel chuckled, he was starting to sound like Gabriel, then Castiel froze in horror...Was it Gabriel? No, it couldn’t be, Gabriel had been crushing on that Scottish girl with the weird name beginning with R, Gabriel wasn’t gay. 

_I feel the same way. - Angel of Thursday_

Castiel kept refreshing his email for Green’s response, but it never came. 

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is really apricated, I don't normally write AU's but I saw the movie and I felt like I had to write it, also please notify me of any spelling mistakes or grammatical inaccuracies.  
> I plan to update regularly but I have school work as well :(  
> Tell me if you enjoyed


End file.
